


Wardrobe Changes

by lary



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Varrick is... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Changes

 

“Oh, hi Varrick! Sorry about the towel, I was just taking a bath. Are we filming today?”

 

“No need to apologise, my brave Nuck-Tuck. Your attire is perfectly appropriate for the occasion, since I brought you new costumes. Zhu Li!”

 

“Here you are, Sir.”

 

“Thanks Varrick! Wow, is that loincloth from a tiger-rhino?”

 

“Yes! Try it on! It's supposed to be soft, yet skintight.”

 

“You sure you don't mind me changing here, I could--”

 

“Not at all, not at all. Part of showbiz, nothing I haven't seen before. Ah, excellent! How does it feel?”

 

“Great! Though it really is tight. Are you sure it's not too revealing. I mean, there's kids in the audience?”

 

“Hmm. Now that you mention it. Run around a little, let me see.”

 

“Yeah okay. Well, what do you think?”

 

“Once more. Now stretch. Turn around. Ah, you may be right. What a shame, just when I finished working on it, too.”

 

“Working on-- did you make it?”

 

“I simply designed it, and added our little extra feature. Would you like to see?”

 

“Uh, sure--”

 

“Zhu Li, do the thing!”

 

“Oh! It-- it vibrates!”

 

“Yes, isn't it brilliant?”

 

“I-- aahh, yeah feels great, just, _that_ is definitely not suited for an audience--”

 

“Yes, I see what you mean. Rather clearly, in fact. Very well, we shall simply need to thoroughly test it in private.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It took me days to finish the prototype and you are my first test subject. Surely you don't suggest we simply abandon the project?”

 

“Er, no, of course not! It's just, I'm kind of-- getting hard. I'm sorry! I'll try to think of something gross--”

 

“No matter! As I said, nothing I haven't seen before. Zhu Li, let's try the faster setting.”

 

“Hnngh--”

 

“Hmm. He seems rather flustered, poor boy, don't you think?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Aaghh--”

 

“Better stop the testing for now.”

 

“Very well, sir.”

 

”Are you quite alright, my Nuck-Tuck?”

 

“Hhh-- yeaah-- fine, Varrick.”

 

“Would you like some help with that?”

 

“Wha-- no!”

 

“Ah. Very well then. We must be going; if you'd kindly return the loincloth as it clearly will be unsuitable for our next mover.”

 

“Right now?! Ah, I mean, sure. Here you go.”

 

“Are you quite certain you wouldn't like some help? Nothing I haven't done before, I assure you.”

 

“No! Oh no, no need, I'll do it myself-- I mean, I'm fine!”

 

“Seems rather impolite to simply leave you in such a state after testing. Maybe just a little, like this--”

 

“Ungh--”

 

“Good. I'll just continue a moment, unless you're opposed?”

 

“Ohhh--”

 

“Yes, I rather thought so.”

 

“Oh, oh, oh, please--”

 

“On the bed, maybe?”

 

“Yeah, oh wait, what about-- um, your assistant?”

 

“Not to worry, nothing Zhu Li hasn't seen before. Now where were we?”

 

“Ahh--”

 

“Perfect.”

 

 


End file.
